Rita in the Dark
by vergeoffrenzy
Summary: Almost every pregnant women will have a strange habit or lust. What about the woman who's carrying the child of Dexter Morgan?


**RITA IN THE DARK**

Half way through her pregnancy, Rita still lurks around the kitchen. Asher and Cody are in school all day. Dexter doesn't come home until dinnertime. Now she doesn't have any children to look after, she spends time on the couch watching television. The last time Rita watches TV was when she was carrying Asher. With two kids, she always has other things to do, responsibilities to proceed, and taking care of her family. She has forgotten what it was like to sit alone and watch a movie or an episode.

Rita sits with her third bowl of popcorn and the turkey leftover from last night's dinner. It is around two o'clock when she checks the time.

"_Day of Our Life_," Rita smirked. "Wow, whatever happened to Austin?" She reflects to the time when she used to watch the soap opera with her mother. She used to like Austin Peck.

The baby inside her kicks as she changes the channel. Though, it is as if they both agree to ignore the show. Ever since her belly grew, Rita notices she starts to have a strong dislike for daytime shows. Occasionally, she is willing to watch Oprah.

"Look at that, _American Psycho_…" Rita whispers.

Now that she is married to Dexter Morgan, her husband was kind enough to hook the family up with cable. Rita is overwhelmed by the number of channels to choose from and how much movies she had caught up with. There is a child-proof password so that the children cannot get into the channels that are inappropriate for their ages.

It is a perfect timing because the movie has started, showing the opening credit. The mother mentally drooled at the food on the screen. She wonders when Dexter will take her out to a fancy restaurant again, not that she cares.

"That's the seventh movie today." Rita continues to rub her stomach. She sheepishly glanced at the pile of rented movies on the coffee table. They all were either dark themed or horror movies. She reminds herself to hide those DVDs before the others come home.

Is this healthy? Should pregnant women watch horror movies?

While she ponders, she picked up a turkey breast and munches on it, sloppily. The juice ran down her chin and she washed it off with the back of her hand.

The phone rings. Rita picks it up and a smile grows on her face. "Hey, Dexter, yeah we need more milk."

Dexter replies, "Sure, I will get the milk. Should I get anything else or get something for tonight?"

"I don't know about the kids but I'm in the mood for some chicken."

"I think I saw KFC back there, is that okay?"

"Thanks, Dexter."

"No problem. See you soon."

After a quick pause, Rita asks, "Dexter?"

"Yes?"

She chuckles. Maybe it is not a big deal. Most pregnant women have their own bizarre behaviors. She did hear a story about a woman who was addicted to the taste of crayons. Also, because Dexter is a blood splatter analysis, she wants to separate personal and work experiences, making it easier on her husband.

"Nothing, I love you."

"I love you too, Rita." Dexter says in which Rita knew he was smiling at the moment.

She hangs up the phone and continues to watch _American Psycho_, not realizing she is developing a euphoric feeling for either Christian Bale or Patrick Bateman. Maybe it is both of them. She smiles proudly that Dexter is not like Patrick and is far more respectful to women, especially to her.

As the movie ends, the front door opens and Dexter walks in with the two kids. He picked them up from a play date on the way home. Embarrassed, Rita picks up the empty popcorn bowl and the spit-clean plate, carrying them to the kitchen.

"Mom, I got an A on the math test today!" Cody exclaims.

"That's great! Dexter sure comes in handy, doesn't he?"

While the kids rush to drop their things in their room, Rita plants a kiss on Dexter's lips.

"Taste good," Dexter teases. Her lips taste buttery from the popcorn. He gently touches her stomach. "Are you still hungry?"

Rita nods, "After all, I am feeding for two."

Dexter glances at the television and raises his eyebrow, "_American Psycho_?"

Rita sighs. "Well, it's better than eating crayons."

"What?"

"Never mind, did the kids eat yet?" Rita helps him bring the KFC bucket onto the dinner table. She sets up the plates and drinks.

The kids come back and sit down at the table. Rita has already open up the food and gave each of the buckets to Asher and Cody. Dexter turns the television off and notices the pile of rented videos.

"Nice choice of movies." Dexter sits across from his wife.

"We learned about animal reproduction in class today," Asher looks at her mother. "My teacher said she will be having the baby at the end of the month. While she was pregnant, she likes to eat chocolate ice cream with ketchup."

"That's gross, Asher." Cody gives a disgusted look.

"Every woman experiences different weird habits," Asher scolds, "Right, Mom?"

Rita blushes. "Yes, Asher… I have a craving for meats, more than usual."

Dexter studies the woman in front of him. She seems to be please at the sight of peeling the skin off the chicken bone, then ripping it into chewable pieces. This was the fourth night in a row that Rita ate meat. Dexter swallows, feeling a little odd about Rita's behavior. He notices she adore the taste of animal's flesh and have deep interest for the color of red. Rita's clothes are red and she is drinking fruit punch which is red. She makes red Jell-o for dessert. He can't help but wonder if she will be acting any different if the child is not his.

"Dexter?"

I am not a cannibal, nor will my son ever be.

"Dexter?" Rita repeats. "Are you okay?"

Dexter lies, "Yeah, this chicken tastes great."

Rita, I promise you, our child will be normal. I, Dexter Morgan, promise you our son will be nothing like me.


End file.
